


Mona Lisa's Smile

by SilasSolarius



Series: Idea Dump [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: In the end, the war destroyed everything dear to him...well, almost everything. With the elemental nations in ruins and his heart heavy with unrelenting grief, what else could he do, but return to the home, to the family he left behind. Can the Elrics handle the return of their elder brother, and the secrets tucked behind his happy smile?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Idea Dump [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/558136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story Untold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268105) by [BlackDeviouseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDeviouseRose/pseuds/BlackDeviouseRose). 



> I'll be honest. No idea if I'll ever continue this one but- yeah.
> 
> Inspired by : The Story Untold- BlackDeviousRose & Bonds Are Stronger Than Gold- BloodPokemon101

**Prologue**

It was over.

Six years of fighting, of dying and it was all _over_ and he was the only one left to see it.

A bitter, broken smile crossed his lips as he stared up at the sunset, the burning oranges and reds mixing until it was a macabre reflection of the desolate land around him.

Six years of pretending to be alright, of lying to the faces of his loved ones to keep them from worrying...and all of it was for nothing.

There was nothing left.

_No one_ left.

Madara, Obito, and Sasuke had made sure of it.

Every single one of his precious people were gone. His beloved village was gone.

And from the darkness encroaching upon his vision, the taste of copper on his tongue, he knew he would be joining them soon.

The thought was more comforting than it should've been and his began to slip close.

" **Kit,"** Came a deep, tired voice.

Kurama. He'd become close to the demon since discovering him the night of his graduation, their bond less of a friendship and more that of family. The demon was the only one in the world he trusted implicitly.

"Hey 'Rama-nii. Guess this is it."

" **No. Or have you forgotten your promise?"**

"My promise?"

His demon sighed. **"Hai. Your promise to your brothers. You promised to return to them."**

Naruto stilled, his eyes widening. Years had passed since he'd thought of his baby brothers, the lingering resentment between them making his heart ache as he did so. Six years younger than him, they'd been his everything until the council had forced him to return to Konoha. Away from the only family he'd ever known.

He'd promised to return.

He wouldn't lie to them. Wouldn't abandon them.

His chakra surged, and he screamed as it began forcefully healing the gaping wound in his chest.

After all, there was nothing else for him anymore.

***/***

_He'd been dying when he found him._

_A tiny child of five lying in an alleyway, beaten and broken as his body struggled to heal itself. It was his birthday, the worst night of the year if he'd ever known one, and he hated it with a burning passion._

_Hated his village._

_Lying there in his bloodstained clothing, he'd been fully ready to die, hoping beyond hope he'd be reunited with the parents he'd never known. The warmth and love he'd only dreamed of and for a moment it seemed his prayer had been answered._

_A man, younger than his jiji but with eyes so much_ older _entered the alley and crouched beside him, eyes liquid gold and so_ sad _._

" _Oh little one," He whispered softly, "What have they done to you?"_

" _T-Tou-san?" He whimpered hopefully and the man gathered him in his arms, shaking his head for a moment then pausing._

" _Would you like me to be?"_

_He nodded weakly, giving his new father a smile before he could resist the darkness no longer. The last thing he saw, was the man's warm smile._

***/***

" _Tou-san, is Ms. Trisha gonna be my mom?"_

_His father blushed lightly, and he nodded to himself._

_Since being taken in by his father four months previous, he'd only ever seen the man show interest in the beautiful brunette woman._

_Trisha Elric was a gentle woman, who seemed determined to mother him to death since she had no children of her own, and he took to calling her Kaa-san to her immense pleasure and his father's embarrassment. For some reason, the elder blonde refused to confess his feelings for the woman, despite multiple assurances from his son._

_It was frustrating._

_Seeing as the man refused to answer his question, he took it upon himself to get the two together and he knew just how to do it._

_***** _ **/** _***** _

_It worked!_

_A bright grin overtook Naruto's lips as he watched the ceremony in front of him. With the help of Pinako-baa-chan and Sarah Rockbell, he'd managed to get his father together with the woman he loved and now, he was finally going to have a complete family._

_Their wedding was a tiny affair, just their family and the Rockbells, but it was beautiful and by the end of it everyone was happy._

_A warmth feeling stirred in Naruto's gut and he couldn't help but grin even brighter, especially remembering the news._

_He was going to be a big brother._

***/***

" _He's so...ugly."_

_Hohenheim snorted at his eldest son's words as the six year old held his baby brother for the first time, blue eyes full of tears but warmer than he'd ever seen them._

_Trisha giggled tiredly, ruffling the boy's hair but he paid her no heed, kissing his brother's forehead._

" _Don't worry Eddy, your nii-san is here. He'll protect you...even if you're ugly."_

_The baby cooed softly and he smirked. "Yeah, otouto. It's the promise of a lifetime."_

_Unbeknownst to him, guilt flashed in his father's eyes, and his heart sank. Oh, if only._

_If only…_

***/***

" _You're leaving."_

_Hohenheim stiffened as his eldest spoke, his blue eyes too serious for a child his age._

_Looking away from his wife's sad gaze, he turned to the child who was watching him, the ten year old before him so different from the child he'd found dying so long ago._

" _Hai," He whispered before handing the child a missive with the symbol for his former village on it. "And so are you."_

_The child stumbled back. "W-what? No! No, Tou-san, please."_

_His heart clenched at the terror in the preteen's gaze._

" _I'm sorry, Naru. The council has ordered you to return to your village or you will be…"_

" _I'll be killed." He finished brokenly, and Trisha flinched, pulling the boy into her arms._

_His father nodded. "I'm sorry."_

_Naruto gave him a tired smile. "I knew it would happen eventually, tou-san. I ran away twice before you found me...they dragged me back both times."_

_His mother sniffled and kissed his forehead. "Write me, okay? I don't care if it's just a few words or an entire book. Write me. And, if you can,_ come home. _"_

" _Hai," He hugged her back just as tight._

" _I love you." They cried at the same time, and he snorted before pulling back._

" _Tell my brothers, I'm sorry."_

" _Why?"_

_The three turned to find Edward and Alphonse standing on the staircase, the former glaring at them._

" _You're leaving?!"_

" _Ed, I-"_

" _Don't bother! Just...Just leave!" He snapped turning and running back into his room. Al gave them a mournful look then followed his brother but not before they saw the tears that left his eyes._

_A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he nodded. With nary another word they departed, his brother's words echoing in his mind._

' _I promise, one day I will find my way back to you both. I'll go back and return stronger and able to protect you. I promise."_

_A new determination in his heart, he steeled his spine and followed his father down the path that would lead him into the place he'd only ever known as Hell._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

No.

_NO!_

Shattered blue eyes stared at the scorched earth before them, their owner trembling as they took in the place where his family's home should be.

Three days of travelling, and he was only the slightest bit more stable than he'd been when he'd lain dying on the battlefield only inches away from-

Point was, he had only wished to see his childhood home. To see his brothers.

Since arriving back on the continent, he's been hearing of the "Fullmetal Alchemist" and his exploits. How the man in question, _Edward Elric_ was a hero of the people. Someone that stuck up for people no matter their gender or race.

It was the only thing that kept him from breaking down at the sight of their home in ruins.

His brothers were alive and _safe_ , for the most part, now all he had to do was catch up to them so he could keep them that way.

Drawing in a deep breath, he headed in the direction of the only person who could tell him what he needed to know.

Pinako-baa-chan.

***/***

It hadn't changed.

A small smile crossed Naruto's lips as he stared at the modest home he spent most of his time running around in and helping bake in when he was a child. Pinako's cottage was the only other home he'd known as a child, his favorite aunt and uncle having lived there as well. When they'd gone off to serve as medics during the Ishvalan war he'd cried, especially since he'd left only a few days later.

He'd tried to keep in contact with Pinako after Trisha had died but with the village preparing for war, he'd been forced to stop.

He couldn't help but wonder if she even remembered him.

If little Winry remembered him.

He took a hesitant step forward.

Then another.

And _another_.

All too soon, he stood in front of the door, his heart pounding a rapid staccato in his chest.

" _ **Breathe, Kit."**_ He inhaled sharply, then knocked.

For a moment all was silent, then the door opened and a short woman answered the door, grumbling angrily under her breath. Upon seeing him, she stilled, then smiled slightly.

"Hey, baa-chan." He greeted quietly, smiling at her.

"Gaki," she greeted, cuffing him gently. "You stopped writing. I thought you were dead."

He shook his head. "No, my hometown was on lockdown. Terrorists. No letters in or out."

She glared at him. "For five years?"

"Six. Our village leader was killed a year or so after I left."

She led him inside, and his smile widened when a very familiar dog bound over and licked him. "Hey, Den. I missed you too, girl."

"Grandma, who- Naruto!" His eyes widened as they took in the young woman standing in the doorway leading to the dining room.

Long blond hair much lighter than his own and deep blue eyes that nearly rivaled his own, Winry Rockbell had grown into a beautiful woman. It hurt that he hadn't been around to see it and distantly, he wondered how his brothers looked.

"Winry-hime. How have you been?" She glared at him.

" _I've_ been fine. But you left! You left Ed and Al all alone! How could you do that?!"

He flinched, and looked away. "In my home village, I'm the son of a very important man and I didn't exactly leave with permission. The elders found out where I was and I was forced to return." He shrugged. "I wrote baa-chan and Kaa-san up until Kaa-san's death, then our leader was killed and we were placed on lockdown."

Her glare softened only slightly. "Why didn't you write Ed and Al? Or me?"

He shrugged. "Ed told me he never wanted to hear from me again and I didn't want you and Al to be stuck in the middle. I'm back for good now, so I wanted to try and find them."

"Your village just let you leave after forcing you back?"

The burning ruins of his home flashed in his mind's eye, the taste of blood and ash thick on his tongue and he gave a brittle smile. "Yeah."

Pinako's gaze narrowed, but she didn't ask him to elaborate. "Last I was aware, your brothers were heading back to Central for they're next assignment. I'm assuming they'll be there for a while yet."

Nodding, he stood. "Great. I leave on the next train out. Could you-" He hesitated, looking away from her. "Could you, maybe, take me to see Kaa-san's grave? I went by the house and I just wanted to...visit her, maybe?"

His surrogate grandmother gave him a warm smile, so unlike her usual expressions. "The next train leaves tomorrow morning at 9am. We'll visit Trisha before them."

Sending her thankful smile, he gathered his dishes and slipped from the room, never noticing the dual concerned expressions following him.

***/***

_Trisha Elric_

_1878-1904_

He felt...odd.

He'd known since he was twelve years old that his mother had been dead, that the reason she didn't write him was because she no longer could and yet…

And yet, for the first time, it felt so real.

As shinobi, there were no grave stones. Instead their bodies were cremated to keep their secrets sacred in their final rest. The only exceptions to this rule were Kages and clan heads who were buried in specially sealed coffins to preserve their bodies but deny Kekkei genkai thieves access to their corpses. Once the war with Obito and Kaguya had reached its peak, there had been no time to bury the dead, no time to mourn them.

Bodies remained where they fell, no one caring enough to steal the jutsu of the dead when the living were being slaughtered in droves.

How was it that despite a life full of death, this was his first time seeing an actual tombstone?

And why did the stone make her death seem so much more final than those he'd witnessed only days previous?

He kneeled, placing a gentle hand on her stone. "Hey, Kaa-chan. I kept my promise," He whispered, blues eyes watering. Behind him, Pinako bowed her head, hearing the pain in his voice.

"I came back. So much has happened and I wish I could tell you all of it but I-" He paused. "I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry. Has tou-san come to visit yet? If not I'll drag his ass back here so he can. I still haven't forgiven him for taking me back to that place, even though I met my most precious people there. Say hi to Teme and the others for me. Tell them, I'm sorry." A tear slid down his cheek, his mask wavering only slightly, and his voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

A soft sob left him and he stiffened as Pinako placed a gentle hand on his head. "Stop bottling it all up, gaki. Cry."

He wanted to ignore her, wanted to keep his mask unwavering but he couldn't. The dam broke and all he could do was shatter with it, sobs spilling from his lips as he curled in on himself.

He cried for the loss of his mother.

Of his family and friends.

Of his _home_.

His _innocence_.

His _dream_.

All the things that had built up inside of him over the years came out of in torrent of pain and anguish, and deep with in his mind he heard Kurama crying with him.

Slowly, he felt the weight in his chest loosen the grief holding him captive easing just slightly.

After a while, he pulled away, cheeks flushed. "Sorry." He rasped and Pinako cuffed him on the head gently.

"Never apologize for feeling, gaki. Now," She stood. "C'mon lets get you to that train."

Smiling, he nodded, brushing his hand over his mother's stone once more. "I'll be back to visit as soon as I can, Kaa-san. Perhaps I'll even bring Ed and Al with me."

Standing, he took a deep breath and walked away, wondering if the fluttering in his stomach was merely nerves or the sickening certainty that the upcoming visit would be very unpleasant.

Something in his conscious whispered that it was a bit of both.


End file.
